


Coming Out of the Closet (Literally)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Fluffy, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Other, brief mentions of Stacie/CR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: The accidental coming out of Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe to the Bellas at practice. Established Triple Treble fluff with mentions of Stacie/CR.





	Coming Out of the Closet (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no point to this crap. Leave me a review, though! And I’m always up for prompts :))

Beca sat up, dazed and confused. It wasn’t her room, she was vaguely aware of that. It was too bright, the bedding too pink. She turned with a groan, arm hitting Chloe’s very naked body, effectively waking the redhead in the middle of the bed. 

The redhead sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to Beca’s lips before leaning over Aubrey, tracing soft patterns on her back. 

“Bree, baby. Come on, get up. It’s...Beca, what time is it?” Chloe cooed softly in the blonde’s ear. 

“Uh…” The brunette leaned over to check her phone. “Fuck, shit...fuck! It’s 8, the Bellas are going to be at the rehearsal hall in a half hour!” 

The mention of being late to something - especially acapella - had Aubrey jumping out of bed and racing to the bathroom. She sat down to use the bathroom while brushing her teeth, standing up in a hurry and patting some makeup across her face. 

“Damn it, damn it. My phone died, I guess it came unplugged. Fuck!” Aubrey groaned, tearing the room apart for her panties. 

Chloe and Beca fought for the toilet, Beca sitting down with a triumphant whoop. The redhead grinned devilishly and hopped up on the sink, shooting a vulgar look at Aubrey who had stopped what she was doing to let out a shriek. 

“Chloe Elizabeth Beale! Do not — do fucking not! You just did…” Aubrey trailed off, annoyance evident on her face. 

The trio continued to rush around, Beca smearing eyeliner halfway down her face when Chloe rushed past her to brush her teeth. Aubrey was still in search of a pair of panties, reluctantly giving up and slipping on a pair of running shorts that felt entirely too tight. 

“Damn it, no more pizza. I look massive in these.” She sulked idly to herself, locating a grey Barden tee and throwing it on over her lucky sports bra. 

Chloe shimmied into leggings that were entirely too short, a frown slipping past her face. “Bree? Have you seen my Bellas shirt?” 

The brunette emerged from the bathroom, wearing a shirt that hung down to her knees and her signature leggings. Aubrey threw the light blue shirt in Chloe’s direction, lining up three pairs of shoes at the door. 

They worked together like a well oiled machine, running out the door only twenty minutes after waking up. It would have been completely acceptable for one of them to be late - anyone but Aubrey - but no one was brave enough to call the Bellas. 

What were they supposed to say? ‘Good morning, your captains had hot, steamy sex with Beca last night and we didn’t get up on time, sorry for the inconvenience!’ Aubrey chuckled to herself as she thought of the sentence, graciously accepting the water Chloe handed up to her and Beca from the back seat. 

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that at least one of the buffoons she called team members had enough sense to go in and wait on them. 

Inside the rehearsal hall, there was an unusual amount of chatter. Fat Amy made a comment about the three absent members getting ‘Bella boned’, while Stacie whined and asked if they could go home yet - something about cuticle care and E! Network. 

The three women bounded into the rehearsal hall, panting and trying to keep straight faces. When the Bellas all looked at them like they were crazy, they began muttering. 

“Car...stuff.” It was convincing enough - all of the Bellas drove, they had to understand car trouble. 

“Uh, would you believe me if I said that I had to pee and was late because of that?” The redhead was sporting a sheepish grin, shrugging. 

“A-alarm?” Aubrey stammered, looking down at the floor.

“Psh.” Fat Amy sighed, staring at the three girls. “Explain what you’re wearing.” 

The statement brought up chatter from the other girls, staring and pointing at the trio in the middle of the room. 

Aubrey was the first to look down in horror. She was wearing a pair of Chloe’s running shorts - evident by the monogrammed name on the leg - and Beca’s Barden Radio tee. She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring mouth agape at her girlfriends. 

It took a moment before the redhead let out a nervous laugh, shrugging. “Yeah fuck it. I had to borrow Beca’s pants and this is so not my shirt - I think Bree loaned it to me a while back?” She lied through her teeth, her smile bright throughout the entire facade. 

“So, short stack, what the hell are you wearin’? Looks like you borrowed from your girlfriends or something.” Amy murmured the last part, looking to Stacie and Cynthia Rose for approval, smirk on her face. 

Beca sported a bright flush, unable to speak, choosing instead to stare at Aubrey and Chloe with a pleading expression. 

“Oh my god!” Stacie squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. “I’ve been waiting for you guys to admit it for like, ever! This is so cute!” She gushed at the girls, uncaring as to how many death glares Aubrey shot her way. 

There was a long, awkward pause in the room for a few moments. Finally, Chloe took Beca and Aubrey by the hands and gave them a reassuring glance. She nodded slightly, the action leaving the other Bellas confused - well, more confused than they already were. 

“We can tell them, guys… What do we have to hide now? Yeah, it’s true, I’m kind of Bella boning Bree and Beca. How long? Uh, two years with Bree and almost a year with Beca. What else, hit me with your best questions.” Chloe was confident, pulling Aubrey’s head into her neck whilst the blonde flushed a bright red, unable to speak due to embarrassment. 

The Bellas watched the scene before them unfold, Chloe sitting down and holding Aubrey while still keeping Beca’s hand tightly in hers. The redhead leaned back to press a soft kiss to Beca’s lips, earning a chorus of happy coos from the other girls. 

“So, ah, why are you guys looking like poverty cases?” Amy replied, Stacie hitting her on the arm. 

“Oh, that’s easy…” 

“Chloe…” Beca’s tone was warning, a slight smirk crossing her normally stoic features. A small muffled cry came from Chloe’s neck area, the blonde whimpering and attempting to burrow further into her girlfriend in better effort to hide. 

Chloe stopped momentarily, raking her hands through the blonde hair and tugging Beca up to the blonde. “Bree, sweetheart, they’re not going to judge you - it’s okay. Beca, can you do that thing? The thing that makes her calm down and melt into a little puddle?” 

The brunette nodded, gently pulling Aubrey over to sit behind the piano and lightly scratching at her scalp. Aubrey eased up in Beca’s arm, practically giving the smaller woman heart eyes as she looked up into her eyes. 

“Look at that…” Chloe’s voice was full of love and pride, staring over at her two girlfriends. “So anyways, we went to bed late last night. Really late, we were kind of busy doing...it doesn’t matter. Anyways, we woke up - we don’t wear clothes to bed - and it was already 8, we didn’t even have time to brush our teeth properly! Uh yeah, that’s what happened. But this shirt is my favorite, it wasn’t really an accident. I like to wear it after Bree has it on for a while…” 

The Bellas looked on in shock and amazement, mostly at the blonde and brunette curled up together practically eye fucking at the piano. It was almost unbelievable, the two fought non stop. 

“Chloe?” Cynthia Rose spoke up this time, head leaning on Stacie’s shoulder. The two had been together for quite some time now, the other Bellas fully supportive and happy for them. It should have been Chloe’s clue that the Bellas would always be a safe place to them. 

“Mm?” She hummed, eyes still lovingly trained on Aubrey and Beca. 

“Why do they fight so much if they act like...that?” Stacie’s timid voice spoke up, confusion etched on her face. 

“Oh, it’s kind of their thing. They pretend to hate each other and fight like crazy, then we go home and have amazing, mindblowing, holy fucking shit level sex. They know what goes too far, though. I couldn’t do it, I’m too fragile.” Chloe’s voice was distant. 

She bit her bottom lip and laid her chin in her hands as she watched the other two women interact. “Aren’t they precious? They’re like this all the time at home. Aubrey is really sweet, just guarded. We all fight about who sleeps in the middle. I like the cuddles but Bree needs the safety. Usually it’s whoever passes out first or finishes last in the middle, but when we settle in together I usually let Bree take the middle.” 

Chloe’s voice was quiet, as though she was talking to herself. It was rare that the Bellas were let into such intimate places of their lives, she felt vulnerable and scared. She knew that the Bellas would never reject them, but it was the fear of putting it out into the world before her girls were ready. 

Sure, Chloe had always wanted nothing more than to pull Aubrey in for a kiss when she was standing behind her working on choreography. Or to slow dance with Beca while they sang slow ballads. Or to lay on her girls at mandatory Bellas bonding nights. 

The girls had continued to ask questions until Chloe glanced over and noticed that Aubrey had fallen asleep in Beca’s arms, a huge grin spreading across Chloe’s face. 

“Hey guys? Can I postpone the rest of this? Or text me maybe...Bree’s asleep - I need to get her home. I kind of want my Beca lovin’ too, anyways. We can just meet here tomorrow - same time, same place?” Chloe offered, a shy smile on her face as she gathered up her things before going to get the blonde into their car. 

Aubrey shuffled beside Chloe, yawning and murmuring out sleepy little whines. “Chlo…’m tired. Sleep - please?” 

“Yeah, baby. Give me the keys and I’ll drive. Do you want Beca back here with you?” She pressed a tender kiss to Aubrey’s lips, stopping to stroke back a loose strand of blonde hair. 

“Beca…” Aubrey nodded, eyes slipping back shut. The brunette climbed into the back of the vehicle, letting Aubrey lay against her while Chloe started the car and drove the familiar route home. 

It was so not how she wanted the Bellas - her soul sisters - to find out, but she couldn’t be more thankful and Chloe made a mental note to have Beca tire them out more often if she got to be public with her girls.


End file.
